


【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)3+4

by wish2611



Series: Der Reichston(國之聲) [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish2611/pseuds/wish2611
Summary: Author:朔莫歷史向長篇，舊文自貼方便同好閱讀





	【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)3+4

三、白兔

北方大戰的勝利與尼斯塔特條約的簽署，使俄羅斯得以在波羅的海地區站穩腳跟，不但得到攸關其未來命運的「通往西方的窗戶」，更取代瑞典，成為歐洲北方的一大霸權。

憑著這些巨大的成就，1721年冬，元老院在一個慶祝和平的莊嚴儀式上，授予彼得一世「大帝」、「國父」、「皇帝」的稱號，俄羅斯便以這種方式正式成為帝國。

它的突然崛起使歐洲國家震驚不已，惴惴不安地猜測北方巨人的意圖與未來的步伐，恐慌之中夾雜著明顯的敵意與抗拒，唯一例外的，或許便是易北河畔的騎士之國。注1

彼得一世稱帝的半個月後，風塵僕僕的普魯士殿下率領一批使節，來到位於尼瓦河口的聖彼得堡。獻上腓特烈‧威廉一世的道賀信函，附上數百名訓練有素的軍官、技師與行政人員，協助俄羅斯發展軍備並建立中央行政機構。注2

「再過去一點……好，就是現在！」

是夜，數小時前還彬彬有禮地在俄皇與朝臣間周旋應酬的普魯士殿下，已換上詭異的黑色長袍，用一小塊黑布包住顯眼的銀髮，鬼鬼祟祟地在諾大的冬宮中移動。

他避開一路上的崗哨，小心翼翼地在樹叢與陰影間穿行。最後手腳並用，爬上南邊一處三層高的小閣樓。正準備翻進敞開的大窗來個帥氣出場時，就被裡頭的人狠狠一拉、緊抱、摔入、撲倒，一氣呵成。  


「呼呼呼、基爾的身體果然很暖和～～」早早就在窗邊守株待兔的俄羅斯殿下滿足地喟嘆。

「痛痛痛……伏特加熊你不要每次一見到人就撲上來行不行？很重唉！」

基爾伯特掙扎著想把壓在身上的小白熊推開，無奈對方力氣大得驚人，硬是耍賴死不起來。

「不、要，誰叫基爾今天都只跟彼得說話不理我。」伊凡在基爾伯特的懷裡不停磨蹭，帶點撒嬌意味的指控。

「廢話，本大爺可是正是代表普魯士王國的使節，怎麼可以因私廢公？」基爾伯特沒好氣的反駁，卻不想想，那個使節會做賊似地在別人宮殿裡亂晃？

「喔……」

伊凡放鬆了箝制的力道，讓基爾伯特得以順勢坐起，奶白金色的小頭顱卻仍埋在他的懷中，悶悶地問道：

「可是，基爾不是說我們是朋友了嗎？」  


該死！

明明體型比本大爺大、力氣比本大爺大、就連國土也比本大爺大上不知道多少倍，幹嘛每次都裝得可憐兮兮讓人怎麼也硬不起心腸來啊混帳！

騎士之國煩躁地扒扒滿頭亂髮，於面子與心軟之間左右擺盪，最後終於在對方淚光盈盈的紫眸下棄械投降。

「好啦好啦本大爺老實說就是了。其實你家上司的稱帝和最近的擴張都讓威廉老頭有點不爽，是本大爺跟他吵了好幾天才能來祝賀順便出借技術員的。但他說國家跟國家私交太好會被有心人士攻擊，所以不准我在公開場合跟你太親……啊！」

基爾伯特突然慘叫一聲，奮力推開賴在自己懷裡的小白熊，從詭異的黑色長袍裡捧出一團白白的小東西，仔細檢視。

見狀，伊凡也抹抹淚，好奇地湊上前觀看。

那是一隻小小的雪兔，有著潔白柔軟的絨毛與紅通通的小眼睛，讓他第一眼就聯想到某名銀髮紅眼的少年。

當然，前者是寵物、後者是猛獸，但只要哄順了毛都一樣好摸。

「還好，只是被悶暈而已。」

被歸類為兔子等級的某國長長吁了口氣，然後有些害臊地搔搔臉頰，把拳頭大的小兔子輕輕放到伊凡手中。

「書上說，朋友要互贈禮物，剛好半路上有個眉毛很粗的怪人向我推銷這隻『能帶來幸福的兔子』，就買下來當禮物了……可不准嫌棄，要好好感激本大爺啊！」注3

「禮、物？」

冰雪之國一下握握它的小肥腿、一下戳戳它的小肥肚，呆呆地左看右看說不出話來。

一滴清淚毫無預警地滑下，悄然隱沒在姊姊幾百年前送給自己的圍巾中。不是之前為了逗弄基爾的假哭，而是完全發自內心的哭泣。

沙皇理所當然地統御國家、臣民理所當然地效忠國家。在他們的眼裡，只有「俄羅斯」沒有「伊凡‧布拉金斯基」。這還是第一次，除了姊姊和娜塔外，有人送「伊凡」東西。

不是冰雪之國俄羅斯，只是單單純純的，伊凡‧布拉金斯基。

再也無法克制、再也無法偽裝，溫柔地把小兔子放到床上後，伊凡就這樣抓住基爾伯特的衣襟，放聲大哭。

「喂、喂？就算不喜歡也用不著哭吧？難不成你有兔子恐懼症？」

這下換基爾伯特慌了手腳，手足無措一會後，才想到可以學小少爺安慰威尼斯諾的方法，把伊凡攬入懷中，輕輕拍打他的背脊。

「大不了我換一個就是了，你想要盔甲、武器、雕像？還是書啦、花啦、酒啦什麼的？不是本大爺自誇，這些收藏我要多少有多少。呃……都是不小心亂買來的就是了。」

「嗚、嗚……不……我就要這個、只要這個……」

那一晚，騎士之國靠在床邊，擁著哭到睡著卻還是死抓著自己不放手的小白熊，不知不覺進入夢鄉。

夢裡一如既往，黑帽黑袍的年幼帝王與他心愛的威尼斯諾在草原中攜手同遊，伊莉紗白、巴修、羅德理希或站或坐，微笑著注視那對兩小無猜。然而，本應單獨侍衛在一旁的自己的身邊，似乎多了某個白白的、軟軟的、擁有香甜氣息的存在？

唉……這似乎也沒什麼不好。

那一晚，在那沈穩而悅耳的心跳聲，年少的北方巨國難得地做了個好夢。

裡頭有一碧如洗的藍天、溫暖和煦的陽光，一望無際的向日葵在微風吹拂下輕輕晃動。偏頭一看，銀髮紅眸的少年緩緩走來，揚起溫柔到令人窒息的微笑，把他擁入足以隔絕一切風雪的懷抱，炙熱的氣息噴灑在耳畔，低低訴說自己從不敢奢望的……

除了基爾以外，現在的伊凡什麼都不想要。

但，或許、或許……已經不只是「想要」。

四、公主

時間在軍隊的號角、戰場的煙硝與一紙又一紙假腥腥的條約中一晃而過。

軍火、工業、文化、服裝、行政制度……來自北國的大男孩拼了命地吸取西方的一切，不知不覺成長為讓人只能仰視的高大青年。

1725年2月8日，在疾病與勞累的侵蝕下，俄羅斯史上最好也最壞的帝王——彼得大帝溘然長逝，留下他經過長年的戰火與激烈現代化後，輝煌、強大，卻已精疲力盡的帝國。

此後的數十年，政壇上西化派與俄羅斯本位派內鬥不已，俄國進入一個混亂、膚淺，充滿宮廷陰謀與無止盡鬥爭的年代。

以休養為名，俄羅斯殿下開始不管國事，天天關在房裡看書、寫信、餵兔子。他必須適應這個被快速西化大幅改造的身體，疲倦到無法理會外界的一切——事實上，那些愚蠢而專制的沙皇與貴族也不願他插手，只能作為玉階旁的擺飾，冷眼旁觀眾多跳樑小丑在政治舞台上來來去去。

伊凡每隔十幾天就會寫信給基爾，通常是「今天雪下的特別大」或「這次種的向日葵似乎還是失敗了」之類的日常瑣事，附上一小罐自己釀製的俄羅斯果醬和下咒過的俄羅斯娃娃。

雖然每次都會罵「不要老寫些無聊事」、「我房間已經要被果醬和娃娃淹沒了」之類的話，基爾伯特還是每次都會回信，內容則是記載他每天幹了多少(蠢)事的日記總匯，附上他家新出版的哲學、文學甚至烹飪書籍。

他們極有默契地只談日常、不談國事。

自從1726年俄羅斯與奧地利第一次結盟後，儘管伊凡以身體不適為由，拒絕上司要他去跟基爾口中的「傲慢小少爺」示好的命令，卻仍隱隱約約地預感：終有一天，自己必須和那名溫暖的少年兵戎相見。注4

  
  
  
1741年秋，熱愛德意志的安娜女皇駕崩，隔年，彼得大帝之女伊麗紗白公主政變成功，一舉推翻所有的「德意志黨」登上皇位。朝野歡欣鼓舞，一致稱頌這名溫柔美麗的新女皇，認為這象徵著「外國人」對俄羅斯殘暴而愚蠢的統治的結束，屬於俄羅斯的輝煌時代終將再次來到。注5

確實，和厭惡俄羅斯、對伊凡總是愛理不理的安娜女皇相反，伊麗紗白女皇深愛自己的祖國。加冕前夕，她便大張旗鼓地造訪位於冬宮一角的小閣樓，跪在床邊詢問尊貴的俄羅斯殿下：

「朕能為您做什麼？」

伊凡靠在床邊，溫柔地撫摸懷中肥肥胖胖的白兔，今天難得沒有下雪，氣溫卻比平常低了許多。

他帶著天真溫柔的微笑，想了很久很久，最後才輕聲說道：「把妳姊姊的兒子彼得指定為帝位繼承人，我喜歡他的名字。」

「啊、但他不是……」

愚蠢又熱愛德意志。

伊麗紗白失聲驚呼，反駁的話語卻在對方凌厲的瞪視下，硬生生地卡在喉頭不敢出口。  
俄羅斯殿下摘下和善的假面，美麗澄徹的紫眸瞬間變得深沉無比，明明只是靜靜坐在那裡，卻散發出讓人不由得為之屈膝的威嚴。  
  
「難道妳不相信俄羅斯的教育？只要請來最好的教師栽培，以他的血統，說不定能成為另一個彼得大帝。吶、妳意下如何？」

等到劇烈跳動的心臟平靜下來後，新任女皇顫抖著低下她高貴的頭顱。

「如您所願。」

只因在她眼前的，是最大、也將是最強的——俄羅斯帝國。

  
  
1742年，伊麗紗白在她的加冕儀式上，正式宣布姊姊安娜與查爾斯‧腓特烈之子彼得為繼承人，接受羅曼諾夫王朝的皇儲教育。注6

典禮結束後，金髮紫眸的斯拉夫青年無視跑來諂媚逢迎的朝臣，回到小樓把滿箱的空白信紙和整櫃教人下咒的書籍燒得乾乾淨淨。

他知道，俄羅斯本位派得到完全勝利、到處充滿「趕走德意志人」呼聲的現在，自己再也無法寫信給那遙遠的騎士之國。

是的，伊凡不是人類，是個國家。他一舉一動都代表這巨大的冰雪之國，讓彼得成為皇儲已經是極限，不能再任性地要求更多。  


反正朋友再找就好，例如那位奧地利的貴族少爺。或者去波羅的海隨便搶幾個來也不錯？只要能一起玩都好。

把失去贈送對象的手製果醬和俄羅斯娃娃一併丟棄，俄羅斯殿下認真地思考各種可行的替代方案，試圖壓下從心頭源源湧出、無論如何也揮不掉化不去的酸澀感。  


很久、很久以後，他終於知道……那名為失落。

  
  


1744年，在腓特烈大帝的暗中操縱與俄羅斯殿下的有意放任下，皇儲彼得迎娶16歲的蘇菲亞，普魯士轄下一個小王侯的公主為妻。

她美麗、聰明又堅強無比，為了與彼得成婚，爽快地皈依東正教又改用俄名凱薩琳。婚後受到丈夫與俄羅斯貴族的冷落和譏諷後，更發憤苦讀俄語和俄國文學，學習一切與新國家有關的知識。

某個無聊至極的宮廷宴會上，凱薩琳悄悄走出宮殿，在花園一角找到抱著兔子散步的俄羅斯殿下，然後猝不及防給了他一個溫暖的擁抱。

「這是普魯士殿下託我轉交的問候。」

她用流利的俄文低聲說道，成功讓發怒的伊凡平靜下來。

「他是這麼說的：本大爺一個人也很快樂，但那隻愛撒嬌的大白熊可就難說了。如果可以的話……請妳代替我跟他……作朋友。」

聞言，某種東西從伊凡的胸口爆炸開來，沈甸甸、暖烘烘，宛如地中海最耀眼的陽光。  


「事實上，我不認為卑微的人類有資格與尊貴的國家交往，因此只能把殿下的心意轉達給您知道。順帶一提，他曾在我出嫁之前，用『學習俄國宮廷禮儀』的理由幫我特訓半個多月，結果都在伊凡東伊凡西，說伊凡如何天真如何殘暴其實根本只是害怕寂寞。」

放開完全僵住的伊凡，未來俄羅斯史上最偉大的女皇眨眨慧黠靈動的藍眸，拎起裙擺，優雅地原地旋轉一圈再一鞠躬，日耳曼民族標誌性的金髮在月光下熠熠生輝。

「呵呵、德意志男人就是這種奇怪的生物，平常像個鄉下佬粗，魯莽蠻橫、氣勢洶洶，老愛口出惡言又得理不饒人，並且隨時準備好要把看不順眼的對手打個落花流水。然而，一旦成為朋友，他就能讓你知道，人類是可以多麼地熱情、多麼地溫暖。只不過……」

夜涼如水，少女接下來的話語卻字字如冰，直直刺入伊凡的心臟，讓他的血液瞬間凍結。

「腓特烈陛下也託我帶了口信：務必謹記，你們是國家，而非人類。」

「……咦？」

微風吹得樹叢沙沙作響，俄羅斯殿下周圍的空氣卻如死一般的寂靜，當凱薩琳額間忍不住冒出冷汗時，他才甜甜地笑了開來，用蜜糖般的嗓音狀似不解地問道：  
  
「這不是大家都知道的事嗎？」

  


人類可以被私情左右，國家卻永遠得公事公辦。

明明，再清楚也不過……

或許是被至高無上的權力所腐蝕，又或許沙皇的血統中確實潛藏著瘋狂的因子，執政數年後，曾經和善的女皇就變得奢侈放蕩，不但狂熱地迷戀法國的時尚，同時又莫名地憎恨普魯士的腓特烈大帝。注7

為了毀滅這名共同的敵人，她於1746年再次與奧地利結盟，並請求俄羅斯殿下遠赴維也納，與那名嗜好音樂、充滿貴族作派的奧地利殿下結交。

這次伊凡沒有拒絕，乾脆地去華美的音樂之都作客十天。在第二百一十三次打斷小少爺的鋼琴獨奏，並第八十七次把莫名受基爾寵愛的義大利麵男孩嚇得啕嚎大哭後，他終於從那位無論個性、喜好、價值觀都與自己格格不入的貴族少爺手中，接到一封沒有署名的信箋。

短短三行，，用的不是上流社會鍾愛的花體字，而是簡單蒼勁、又眼熟至極的草筆。

記得，在基爾伯特‧拜爾修米特之前，我首先是普魯士王國。

記得，在伊凡‧布拉金斯基之前，你首先是俄羅斯帝國。

我們終將在戰場上重逢

最後一個單詞被寫了又塗、塗了又寫，反覆好幾次後，終於歪歪扭扭地留在句尾。

————————————————————————_朋友_

那一晚，伊凡把被折得整整齊齊的信紙扔進壁爐裡，靜靜地看著它被火蛇吞沒無蹤。隨即抱著一只胖得不像話的雪兔，癱倒在華麗的天鵝絨大床上。

這是當年那只雪兔的曾孫，但不管哪一代，伊凡都堅持取名為「基爾」，抱著它熬過無數個冰冷的夜晚，同時幻想那名銀髮紅眸的少年正在自己懷中酣睡。  


在床上來回滾了三圈後，俄羅斯殿下把「基爾」高高舉起，盯著那紅通通的圓眼睛，顫聲問道：

「基爾基爾，如果真的打起仗來，你會生伊凡的氣嗎？」  


靜默片刻，他握住一隻肥嘟嘟的兔子腳，往自己的頭上拍了拍，努力用自己甜甜軟軟的嗓音，模仿某位騎士之國無比囂張的語調：

「哇哈哈、本大爺才不會計較這種小事，基爾伯特會永遠作伊凡的朋友，基爾伯特會——」

瞬間，伊凡手一軟任憑「基爾」摔到床上。  


基爾伯特會喜歡伊凡？

別說講出口，對孤獨了幾個世紀的冰雪之國來說，那是連在心底悄悄妄想也嫌褻瀆，神聖而絕望的詞彙。

1756年5月，奧地利女皇瑪麗亞‧特雷西亞「外交革命」成功，與法國於凡爾賽簽訂防衛同盟，自此奧、俄、法三國結成聯盟，以擊敗並瓜分普魯士王國為共同目標。

結盟儀式上，俄羅斯殿下揚起令人不寒而慄的甜笑，將新一代的「基爾」送給自稱廚藝高超的法蘭西斯，誠摯地建議他可以試試切片生吃。

「吶、吶，順帶一提，柏林全都歸俄羅斯所有喔～～」

替代品沒有任何意義，能帶來幸福的基爾永遠只有一位。

只要搶得到就好，除此之外，伊凡什麼也不敢奢望。

  


注1

一些偽造的史料中明顯反映出這種恐慌與猜忌，例如所謂的「彼得大帝的遺囑」，裡頭表明他（俄國）最終的目標是征服世界（笑）

注2

彼得一世稱帝後，只有普魯士和荷蘭迅速予以承認，瑞典在2年後，奧地利、英國在21年後，法國和西班牙更晚到24年後才肯承認俄國統治者的新稱號。光從這一點來看，就可以知道當年列強對露樣多不友善而阿普對露樣多好了XD(其實跟很多利益、戰略考量有關啦)。

順帶一提，彼得一世西化中，中央行政機構、軍火軍備之類的確是向普魯士學的，但那些專業人員不是普魯士主動送，而是彼得灑錢招募來的。甚至在彼得一世與其死後的十多年間，領導外交部和指揮陸軍都是來自德意志的人才。

注3

補一個其實一點都不重要的裡設定：俄國在北方大戰後取得波羅的海地區的大片土地，成為歐洲主要國家之一。其快速的擴張引起英國、法國甚至他原本的盟友普魯士的戒心，尤其是英國，因為其海軍一向依賴波羅的海的沿海港口補給。

注4

因為同樣敵視法國，又有同樣的敵人土耳其和瑞典，兩大東歐君主國就這麼走在了一起。相反地，在親父統治下躍入強國之列的阿普，卻引來包括俄國在內的歐洲列強的疑懼，甚至有俄國政治家稱眉毛、少爺是露樣的「天然朋友」，法叔、阿普則是露樣的「天然敵人」，這種敵視雖有反覆，但大抵持續到數十年後的凱薩琳二世時代方告結束。  
  


注5

安娜女皇是伊凡五世之女，1710年時被彼得一世許配給了庫爾蘭公國的統治者的弗里德里希•威廉公爵為妻，這位公爵是當時普魯士國王腓特烈一世的侄子。

注6

彼得的父親是德意志邦國之一荷爾斯泰因‧格道普的大公，因此，他從小在德意志地區長大，即使14歲後被接到俄羅斯，也始終鄙視這個在他眼裡無比落後、野蠻的新國家。

至於為何女皇會讓這個熱愛德意志、尤其普魯士的傢伙做皇儲，20年來無論他幹多少蠢事都沒換掉，有的史家說是為了傳承羅曼諾夫王朝純正的血統，有的則說是因為女皇深愛早逝的姊姊安娜，所以對她的孩子特別容忍。

另外，這位安娜跟之前的安娜女皇是不同人，一個是彼得大帝之女，一個是伊凡五世之女。共通點是，都被當年要拉攏普魯士的彼得大帝嫁到德意志去。<strike>所以每個都不愛露樣愛阿普</strike>

注7

偶然在某套西洋全史上看到原因，據說是因為女皇私生活不太檢點，喜歡找美男子……咳嗯。當流言傳到阿普家後，親父就<strike>無聊地</strike>寫諷刺詩來挖苦女皇的行為，等這詩傳回露樣家後，女皇當然氣得要死，所以後來小少爺家的外交使節跑來找露樣結盟時，女皇認為這是跟親父算帳的大好時機，就很爽快的答應了

然後在法叔家也有類似的事，當時法叔家掌權的是路易十五的寵妃蓬巴杜爾夫人，她生性浪漫，在掌握朝中大權後周旋於眾大臣間，因此不時有醜聞傳出。然後親父……親父又寫了一首諷刺詩來挖苦，蓬巴杜爾夫人請親父收回，但親父不肯，反而將他的得意之作廣為流傳，就徹底激怒這位掌握法國大權的女性，少爺家的女皇才能趁虛而入拉攏她，最終緩解法奧世仇結為同盟。

結論就是，七年戰爭其實是親父一連惹惱歐洲最強的三大國的最高掌權者(女)所爆發的戰爭囧|||(當然也跟戰略、利益考量有關啦)  
親父你是有多討厭女人啊啊？(其實討厭到一堆野史都謠傳他是同性戀，據說親父唯一不排斥的女性只有未來露樣家的凱薩琳女皇)，但恐怖的是，親父被女人討厭卻被男人愛慕，當年露樣家的皇儲彼得三世、少爺家的皇儲約瑟夫二世都是親父有名的崇拜者……所以說，親父普果然很萌？(跳tone)

話說親父真的愛幹這種事，在另一本寫伏爾泰的書中也有提到，親父寫的詩文中有不少是挖苦歐陸各國君主的，他曾將他的詩文交給伏爾泰檢查法文文法錯誤(親父的作品全用法文寫)，所以伏爾泰有這些原稿。但後來親父跟伏爾泰因為種種原因鬧翻，伏爾泰包袱款款跑掉後，親父怕伏爾泰把這些詩文公佈出來會惹怒歐陸各國君主，造成阿普外交上的不便，還特地派兵去追伏爾泰，把東西硬要回來才放人……


End file.
